Friend of mine
by Kanae92
Summary: a song fic in which morita narrates from his point of view the love Ayumi has for Mayama.


**After watching all the series and reading some of the fanfics here (which were great!) I decided to make a song fic on my own, narrated from the point of view Morita has about Ayumi and her feelings for Mayama. I used the song of Alejandro sanz, amiga mia or friend of mine because I thought it matched perfectly for what he wanted to express. **

**Hope you all like it! **

**Ps: I don't own Honey and clover either the song!**

--

He had always been there; on those moments in which her deep blue eyes reflected the face of the one so many sleepless nights have been named by her love. Sometimes filled with hope and sometimes crushed by reality. Hugging every string of happiness she could grasp from their moments and hugging ever so tightly the dream her hands would not ever grasp with him.

_Friend of mine, I know, You live only for him  
And he knows it too  
But he doesn't see you, like I do, beg to my mouth  
To say he has confessed between drinks  
That is with his skin you dream by night  
And that you go crazy with every button  
you undo thinking in his hands  
He hasn't seen you tremble, waiting  
For a word, some gesture, a hug  
He doesn't see you, like I do, sighing  
With the eyes wide open  
Hear me naming him  
Friend of mine, I know, and he knows too._

He could undo her, he could make her travel, to far away places she would eventually never fly. She would cry of loneliness on those starry nights, begging to heaven for someone to hear her prayers, for someone to mend the most unforgivable sin that carved in the inside of her mind. The melancholic symphony her heart could only sing to him, but he would never get to hear. The shame of seeing that beautiful woman of orange hair break every time he talked about that woman, seeing a smile curve on his lips and knowing it was only meant for the person who took him away from her.

_Friend of mine, I don't know  
What to say or what to do  
To make you happy  
I wish I could govern in his soul, or in his freedom  
Which is what he is missing  
To fill his pockets with won wars  
With renewed dreams and illusions  
_

_I want to give you a poem  
You think I'm telling the news_

There was nothing I could do as I watch her crumble…ever so slowly and so cruel. Words would not help moments like these. They could not reach the spot were tears filled the emptiness he left. I could only watch you from behind, sometimes making you laugh, sometimes making you comprehend and making you feel that the world was not as ruthless as seen through you eyes. Searching together, hand in hand the eternal missing pieces in your puzzle. Together with you, finding the correct path, finding the happiness you lacked within. Together with you, ever since you first cried, relieving the pain you carry over your heart. Tearing apart what cannot be defeated, hand in hand.

_Friend of mine, I hope one day  
Listening to my song finally you'll understand  
That I've never wanted to tell your story  
Because it could sound moving  
But forgive me, friend of mine  
Is neither intelligence nor wisdom  
This is my way of saying things  
It's not that it is my job, it's my language_

You may get angry, I know. You may think at a given time that destiny was not by your side, or that it will never be. How is it that you have to take yourself to the limits until you get to know that maybe dreams can't come true? You bury your head in my chest, trying to erase, trying to erase the pointless fantasies…going on. Thinking of going on, forgetting, forgiving everything, everything that has hurt you.

_Friend of mine, princess of a never-ending tale  
Friend of mine, I just want you to count on me  
Friend of mine, let's see if one of this days  
I finally learn to speak plainly  
That all this story matters because you're my friend_

Go on ahead, to a person who will care for you. For the one who is capable to sacrifice what he couldn't sacrifice for you. Bloom once again the hope of being in love with the one that matches. If crying your heart out is what it has to be for you to be able to come new. To renew the promise, to break the old one, to love a person more like you loved him.

_Friend of mine, I know, You live only for him  
And he knows it too  
But he doesn't see you, like I do, beg to my mouth  
To say he has confessed between drinks  
That is with his skin you dream by night…_

**I hope you like it and maybe I would like to do a song fic narrated from other points of view! Any recommendation is welcome! Please review **


End file.
